


Highschool Love Playlist

by rachel0_04



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel0_04/pseuds/rachel0_04
Summary: Junhui is a new student at school and you’re supposed to show him around around. Your friendship, and feels, start to bloom from there. Junhui x Reader Oneshot based off of Swimming Fool and Home. Requested. Please give it a chance <3





	Highschool Love Playlist

    You took a deep breath, shaking off the anxiety that had been building up all morning. You weren’t the most extroverted person in the world, so it was scary that you had to show a new student around the school. You had already dropped off your books in your first block class so that you could retrieve them when you finished.

    “Right this way.” Your heartbeat quickened as you heard the principal’s voice sound from down the hallway. You looked over to see the principal with a boy your age. He had styled light brown hair and a happy smile on his face. “This is Y/n. She’ll be showing you around. Y/n, this is Wen Junhui, the new student.” You smiled and stuck out your hand for him to shake.

    “Nice to meet you, Junhui.” You said with all the confidence you could muster.

    “Nice to meet you too.” The boy said in a cute, accented voice. Something about him immediately made you feel at ease.

    “I’ll be getting back to work, but make sure to show Junhui around until he’s comfortable with where everything is.” The principal smiled before he walked away.

    You turned to face Junhui with a smile. “Let’s start so that you have time to still get to class.” And with that you two get going.

    You show him around the whole show surprising fast. You weren’t trying to have a ‘let’s just get this over with because I don’t want to be here’ attitude, it just went by really fast because he was pretty good with directions and didn’t need any extra help.

    “We should be getting to our classes now. I’ll be seeing you around, I guess.” Junhui suggested.

    “Yeah, I guess so.” You fought the urge to roll your eyes and tell him that of course you two would see each other again since you practically had every class together with the exception of art and lunch.

    You waved goodbye to him as you walked to get your books, feeling lighter than before.

 

 

    “Will you be mine?” Your heart fluttered at Junhui’s sudden words. You two had been the best of friends for about two months, so this was unexpected.

     “What?” You asked dumbly. Junhui laughed at you softly before answering.

     “The teacher said we need a partner for the cancer project. Will you be my partner?” Junhui explain with an amused look. You flushed slightly in embarrassment.

    “Oh sorry, I heard you wrong. I’m up for that, what cancer do you want to do? Maybe breast cancer?” You asked. Junhui scratched the back of his neck.

    “Well… the thing is, I already kind of picked for us. It’s Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma.” He said, producing a project paper with said cancer written on it.

    “I’ve never even heard of that one.” You sighed as you took the project paper from him and started to look at the requirements.

    “Well, me neither, but it sounded like hedgehog and I would definitely remember the name, so I went for it. Plus, it’s good to be unique, right?” You rolled your eyes at Junhui, but couldn’t suppress a smile.

     “Whatever. We’ll meet at your place tonight to start working on it.” Junhui perked up and clapped once with joy right as the bell rung. You laughed and got your papers together to head to your next class.

 

 

 

    “So we could get this and literally die!?” Junhui gasped as you read off the information you had gotten from your part of the research.

    “Yep, and Non-Hodgkin Lymphoma is super common and lots of people get it. It’s a scary thought that we might have it and not even know, isn’t it?” You nodded seriously as you handed him your notes. He glanced over them again even though he already knew what it said.

    You picked up a piece of paper to start drawing out something for the project poster while Junhui started to rewrite your part of the research onto the poster board. As you scrolled your phone to find some good picture to represent the cancer, you crinkled your nose.

    “What’s with the face?” Junhui asked in a laugh. You rolled your eyes, seemingly one of your favorite things to do, with a huff.

    “Why am I the one stuck with drawing these graphic images? They look disgusting!” You mumbled with a pout as you started to sketch out a man’s lumpy throat.

     “Because you’re the one in art.” You shot Junhui dark look that you both knew was fake as he said that.

     “Just because I’m in art doesn’t mean that I’m an amazing artist.” You scrunched up your face again as you zoomed into the picture for more detail. You didn’t want to do it , sure, but you’re not going to do a bad job on it since it was your contribution to the project.

     “But you are an amazing artist! You’re literally good at everything, so stop complaining and be happy that you get to show off your skills to the whole class. All I get to do is show them my terrible handwriting.” Junhui countered with a laugh. Your heart fluttered and your face grew hot as he complimented you so sincerely. Urgh, you hated your body for betraying you like that.

     “Whatever.” You managed to choke out, hardly suppressing the smile that fought to take over your face. You knew that her noticed your lips twitch because he sat back with a satisfied sigh.

     There was a few minutes of no talking and all working between you two before Junhui broke it by saying, “Do you like high school?” You looked up at him briefly with one eyebrow raised before focusing back on your drawing.

     “Yeah, it’s not too bad. It could be better, of course, but I’m not complaining.” You answered curtly. High school was high school, there was nothing special about it.

      “I don’t think I’m cut out for high school.” Junhui said quietly. You glanced up again to see him fiddling with his pencil, not meeting your eyes as he continued. “Well, maybe it’s just this high school that I’m not cut out for.” That was it. You abandoned your drawing completely and sat up straighter.

    “What do you mean by that?” Your question came out almost too strong and the other shrunk back slightly.

     “It’s just that… I don’t have any friends other than you. In my classes without you, I sit by myself in the back and talk to no one. I want some friends, but everyone seems to just want to same in their own little cliques. It’s not too bad sometimes because I just try and focus on the work, but at lunch it’s-... I don’t like lunch.” Junhui’s voice gets smaller and smaller the more he talks. Your heart completely shattered at the thought of him eating all alone.

   “Well… Uh, just…” Your mind raced to think of something to say to calm him. “Just… just think of it this way: next semester is coming up soon and then we’ll have lunch together and we’ll slight have lots of our classes together. I’ll finally get to introduce you to my other friends. They’ll love you.” You smiled as you quickly said all of that. Junhui slowly started to smile too.

   “Really?” You rolled your eyes with a fond smile.

  “Really.” Junhui grinned wider that made your insides melt.

   “Thanks. You’re the best, Y/n. What would I do without you?” Your heartbeat quickened and felt like it was going to burst from your chest.

    Even after he left, you found yourself obsessing over everything you said and what you should have said instead.

    With a huff, you flopped down on your bed and stayed in the starfish position. As you stared at the ceiling you thought of your lov- how much you cared for Junhui as a sea. You hadn’t even thought it through before you threw yourself into it. With a bittersweet laugh, you muttered, “I’m a swimming fool.”

     And you knew, no matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get out of the writhing water that claimed you. You also knew that you didn’t really want to get out of it.

 

 

   “Eat it!”

   “No!”

   “You need to.”

   “But I’m not even hungry…” You grumbled as Junhui dangled a bagged hamburger in front of your face with a frown. It’s not that you aren’t hungry, it’s because that hamburger is calorie loaded.

    “I don’t care.” Junhui’s voice was serious and stern. You rolled your eyes with a hiss of frustration as you took the bag from Junhui’s outstretched hand. You glared at him as you slowly chewed the greasy school food.

   “Uh…” Seungcheol cleared his throat, trying to dampen the tension at the table. It worked: the others started their own conversations, some including Junhui. “You good? What was that about?” Seungcheol whispered to you as you swallowed the food. You shrugged.

   “I forgot my lunch at home, so I wasn’t going to eat, but he bought me some food. I’m not hungry and I don’t like to force feed myself, but here I am.” You sighed out through your nose as you took another bite. It wasn’t a lie, you had forgotten your salad at home, but there was more to it, and Junhui knew it.

    You really wanted to change your figure for the last few months, so you did all you could to lose some weight. Although starvation was off of your list completely, you decided that once wouldn’t hurt since you were already in the situation. Junhui just had to come along and mess you up.

   He knew that you really wanted to lose some pounds and that you were starting to give up things you enjoyed, like cake and hamburgers, to do so. He looked down on that a lot and told you so all the time. He tried his hardest to get you to stop forcing the leafy greens down and to get you to happily eat a slice of pizza.

   It was sweet, you knew that, but it was also infuriating. It made your blood boil every time he tempted you with the most calorie-filled donuts after you two studied together or ate the biggest ice cream for breakfast as he walked to school with you. The worst part was that Junhui never gained any weight from eating things like that.

   You realized that you had eaten the whole burger right as the bell rang. You sighed again as you started towards the trash to throw away the empty bag.

   “Look, I’m sorry. I just hate the idea of you hungry when you shouldn’t be.” You turned to see Junhui with a sullen face standing behind you. You moved wordlessly so he could put away his trash too.

   “It’s fine. I should have just taken it and been thankful.” You shook your head as you said that, your heart hurting at the worry on his face.

   “You know your body better that I do, so I shouldn’t have forced you to take it. Just… just please don’t do anything stupid when you know you shouldn’t. You’re perfect, you know that, right?” You swallowed the lump rising in your throat and looked away from Junhui as he said that last part. You blinked the tears that tried to force their way down your cheeks.

    “Let’s get to class.” Your voice came out as a harsh whisper, but you knew that Junhui understood how you felt by the way he wrapped an arm around you for a brief side hug before letting go to head to his class.

   You let out a shaky breath as you walked to your class. For some reason, you had already made up your mind to go and get one of those big ice creams that Junhui are once.

 

 

 

   “Geometry is so hard!” You whined with a huff. You had been stuck on the same problem for the last ten minutes.

   “Hmm.” Junhui hummed as he focused on his paper with a frown. You narrowed your eyes at him.

   “You good, Junnie? You’ve been awfully quiet. You’re not sick are you?” You asked worriedly. The boy just let out a short, bitter laugh before sighing.

   “I just…” he puts down his papers and look up st you finally, “I just have something I want to- no, need to say, but I’m afraid that it’ll mess up our friendship.” Junhui huffs with a small pout.

   “I promise I won’t let whatever you have to say ruin our friendship. This is a safe place for you to say anything.” Your heart was beating fast in your chest as you got that out surprisingly level.

   “If you say so…” The other took a deep breath. “I like you, Y/n. I’ve liked you for a while and I’ve wanted to tell you.” Your chest almost collapsed.

   “I like you too.” You squeaked out with as best calmness as possible.

   “No… Urgh.” Junhui grumbled with a blush. “I mean that I really really like you. Like, more than a friend.” You rolled your eyes and gave yourself a second to steady your fluttering stomach.

   “And I mean I like you too.” A pause.

   “Really?” A giggle.

   “Really. Why would I lie about something like this?” Another pause.

   “So…” Junhui cleared his throat. “Are we, like, together now then?” You blinked, not having really thought that far ahead.

   “Um… I guess that we are.” A small smile started to grow on your face and you couldn’t stop it. Junhui looked eyes with you and mirrored that happy smile.

    The rest of the evening was still like old times, but also tinted with awkwardness. You didn’t mind it, though. You had figured it would be like that since you two were relatively newer to the dating scene. There was one thing that got you…

    Even after Junhui had left that night, butterflies still flitted their wings through your chest every time you thought of him, which was a lot. You wondered if he felt that way too. You hoped so because you loved this feeling.

 

 

   “You look amazing!!” Seungkwan cooed as you found them in the school parking lot. You rolled your eyes before doing a little spin that made the boys cheer and laugh. Tonight was the school dance and you took the occasion to dress up in a nice dress and put on some make up.

    “Looks like Junhui thinks so too!” Seokmin giggled. Your eyes immediately found his and he blushed, shrugging with a embarrassed smile.

    You were happy that the others had accepted your relationship with Junhui and hadn’t made it too weird or anything. They all just shrugged it off like they already knew it was coming. Joshua even claimed that he predicted from the very beginning, which you thought was a total lie.

   “Let’s go!” You said as you pointed towards the gym. Everyone yelled and started to go where the party would begin. You couldn’t wait to dance and drink punch and do all the lame and stereotypical things came along with dances. You loved everything about them because you had your best friends there.

 

 

 

   About two hours in and thirty minutes from ending is when the school council leader got everyone together to announce the king and queen of the ball. You looked to see that Junhui, who had just been right beside you, had disappeared. You frowned and stood on your tiptoes to see if you could find him in the crowd.

  “Looking for your boyfriend?” Jeonghan smirked. You rolled your eyes, but nodded with a slight blush. He chuckled and point towards the open door that went start to the courtyard. You thanked him before heading out to see if you could find Junhui.

   “Hello?” You called as you stepped outside. Chilled air brushed pass your sweaty skin, making you feel a little bit cold, but good. It was really really hot in that building.

   “Hello.” You turned to see Junhui lottering against one of the brick walls. At that moment, you were blown away by his handsomeness. He wore a small grin that complimented his slightly mussed hair and untucked dress shirt. Your gaze lingered on his partially unbuttoned neckline and exposed collarbones before you met his warm gaze. Just then a slow song that you absolutely loved echoed through the empty air.

   “Care to dance?” The cringey words left your mouth before you could stop them. Junhui giggled and pushed himself off the wall.

   “Anytime.” He quipped smoothly as he took your hand and pulled you in. You two started in the regular position of him holding your waist and you holding his shoulders, but you got tired of that and turned it into a hug-and-sway sort of dance. Junhui laughed again, causing the vibrations to rumble next to your ear.

   “Can I tell you something?” Junhui’s voice came out soft.

   “You can tell me anything.” You nodded against his chest. The thought of how your makeup was probably ruining his shirt passed through your mind, but you quickly pushed it away. You were going to be selfish tonight and be happy.

    “This might sound weird, but you make me feel different. It’s a good different, though. I feel… complete? Whole? Something like that. You make me feel like I was doing the right thing in believing in myself. You make me feel better even if I’m having a terrible day. You make me feel like I belong here.” His voice was a bit rough as he whispered, “I think it’s because you’re my home of sorts. My healing place. Yeah, you’re my home.”

    You pushed back as bit to look him in the eyes. His eyes were shining, just as you expected your to be like. Your heart was beating wildly. Without a second thought, you pushed up to kiss him.

    You almost regretted it.

    Junhui didn’t kiss you back in the first few seconds. Right you were about to pull away, though, he leaned down and pressed his lips deeper into your’s. You kissed some more for a minute before you broke away with a bubbly laugh. He giggled too as he laid his forehead to your’s.

   “Thanks.” Junhui looked down at you curiously as you breathed that out.

  “For what? The kiss?” You laughed again with an eye roll.

  “No. Well, yes, but that’s not what I meant. Thanks for being my home too. I’m really happy I’ve found you.” You almost choked up at the end for no reason. Junhui smiled fondly at you as he stood straight up again and brushed a strand of hair from your face.

    “You’re welcome. I’ll always be here for you, so don’t hesitate to come to me when you need anything.” He said before placing a sweet kiss on your lips. You smiled softly against his lips.

    “That’s so gross!!” You both whipped your heads to see the other boys standing at the open doors. Junhui snored and rolled his eyes.

   “Yeah, whatever Mingyu. You’re just jealous and you know it.”

    “I- that’s not true!” The younger blushed furiously and everyone laughed. You leaned against your boyfriend and put your head on his shoulder. This felt right, like you belonged here.

   Junhui was right: you were his home, and he was your’s.


End file.
